


he fucked that old man

by Alionos



Category: Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper (2004)
Genre: Bare back, Catholic Guilt, Double Penetration, Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pregnancy Scare, Raw Dogging, Trans Male Character, balloon penis, balloon strap on?, british tw, flaccid balloon penis, flip flop, hooves, loose hole, they fuckin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alionos/pseuds/Alionos
Summary: pussywritten by 3 gamers for gamers everywhere





	he fucked that old man

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/Ohw3Z4WHBxA required listening

Arael looked at Preminger sultrily gazing across the room with lust in his eyes. JRR Toking regarded them both with a smirk and exited the room. “Y’all have fun now : )” he left.  
Arael resumed the eye sex with Prembinger and the both breathed breathily as preminger looked into the goat mans orbs.  
The catholic guilt raged in the mans rock hard cock, he was so confused because he felt so strongly for arael and his holes but he had so much love and reverence for the Lord. Arael licked his demonic lips and gazed back. Prebinger could not take it any longer and waltzed across the room into the man(?)s big hairy arms, covered wit hair. He stroked his horns tenderly and narrowed his eyes and Arael hissed when he felt the other mans absoluytely engorged member prss against his thigh proddingly. “Ah………….” arael gasped. “Your.. cock … “ ….  
Premingi smiled sleazily 

“Oh but babby it can be youers if you wont it….” the larg cock guy smiled at this.  
“Well babey why dont we get on to with it…..” preminger said angrily suddenly as he managed to pick up the goat man (hooves) and shoved him on the bed and then got on top of him and decoded to finally take control by ripping the pants off of him but struggled when he got to the hooves but eventually got it so then he was like “oh darling… wheres the lubericante i need it to fit my massive premingis in you…” and arael was all like don”t sweat it baby i got you” and magicked up some weed lube. And he hand it to him and said “here” and premingis tyook it.

Preminger spraed the lube all over his huge fucking cock \\. “I never use condoms they havent been invtned hyet”-Preimger. He put in and arael said yeouch! No warning smh. But it was fine because hwas lubed as fuck. SLippery as fuck. Basicaly sliding around in there. “Dude your tunnel is so tight bro” Preimngr lied. He slapped araels juicy(?) ass. *slap noise* Arael was sweaty as fuck!! Wipe him. Preminger wiped hom off with his handkerchief mid thrust

“Thank you king i was so sweaty” Araeal moaned as preminger cock HIT his prostate , “yeah you like that, , masc bottom?” premier said. Arael said “ahn!” and he with his hands pulled premingers very flat ass againt him so his dick would go in deeper, and hit his magic spot that makes him see stars. “I hate slow sex boy if you dont knock the mario stars out this puss boy i swear to god” arael declared.”AUGH!” SAID PREMINGER IN THE USUAL FASHION….. ?He quickly took his phone out so he could record this moment for hisn instagram story and everyone coyuld see that he in fact is a top,. Nobody ever believed him and it was really grating on his ego and self esteem. 

So after he put his phone away arael was getting to be like really annoyed because you know he d gotten distracted from the fuckign and then just started posting dog filter ass selfies to his snapshat story and he used magic missile to knock that shit out of hi shand “WOT DID I JOST SAY…| | “ He growled sexually (pissed) and commenanded him to move again. “GET MORE WEED LUBE IM LIKE TURNING FROM A WET SLIP N SLIDE TO A DRY ONE HERE” and premmy was like “fine you demangding you bitch.” and he slipped some sloppy on his cocky wocky and started going back to town. Arael could feel the penis in him. Promo code couldn’t feel anything becausearael was looser than some kpop ass pants bitch (harem pants)  
Priminger slapped arael a little “hey dude could you like clecnh up a little”. Arael was too busy being a whore so primnger just larped like he was fucking something tighter. Arael pushed back against him horinily and priominger almost fell off the bed because he is a loser. But he used his chad strnegth to stay on. 

Suddenly, something unexpected happen. They were going for it and everything when Arael felt an absence in his hole. Prominer looked aghast, but more than normal. Arael looked down and saw that preminer s cock was deflated like a balloon inside his butt nd slowly retreated backwards and he saw the floppy thing hangin off. “Hey what?” said arael and preminid said “this happens whenever I fuck people who are too cavernous” “but it isnt your fault i assure you”  
“What do you mean it isnt my fault you just called my ass loose” arael retorted. Pr I forgot his name said “if thecondom fits wear it. “ Thats not how the saying goes and you know it . both men were sort of angry but still had testosterone raging in their cocks but not so much in premingers because it was flaccey 

“Weell since your cock is out of cockimision i think its my turn”. Arael was like I’m gonna top you and primingy wash like ACH! “YOURE NOT PUTTING ANYTHING IN MY HOLE!!!!!!!!!s” and arael was like “well then i guess this night is over because you dont want to be topped but then you cant top so we’re at a how do you say impasse because neither of us can make a decision because of the current conflicts.” preminition sighed and thought about it for thirteen minutes. “Well i suppose I could give it a shot……” he said nervously and he was shaking because he was nervous (quivering) and arale put his large masculine hand on his shoulder. “Dont worry i;’ll be gentile with your femtop self.. Dont wory honey i’ll take goood care you of” and arael moaned slightly in anticiptionat

Arael was like hey man wehere’s the weed lube? ANd then he found it and slathered it on his HUGE DEMONIC COCK. He considered asking if preminger was ready but he did not give a fuck honestly and just did slid that thing right in there it made squelch noises are you people fucking happy. Araels leg hair is like matted with sweat and weed lube by now its honestly…. Wipe him. But preminger is too busy getting his holes destroyed to do that right now. 

To elaborate on the last scene premingers belloon dick fell off and here the reader discovers that preminger actually is a trans man…. Arael stopped with his dick and said “ Premium… I had no idea. Why didnt you tell me?” Harbringer looked to the ground sheepishly “i was afraid you would not accept me………” “arael dropped the bottle of weed lube whichslow motion smashed on the ground aand walked over to Pellegrino and gave him a deep warm embrace “I think you are sexy as any gender even the trans one” Preminger wept silentluy and he got back on his hands and knees and used his fingers to open both his holes for display of the goat man. “Do it………. Penetrate me… both of them.” Arael heightened his eyebrows and eyed the holes hungrily. As he did this, his balls did a shocking thing: they extended out and formed a phallic shape so now he has 2 cocks, perfect for the DP preminder craved. He lined up the cocks and slathered his saliva onto them and pushed the heads into the tight ring of anus as well as his sopping pussy all at the same time. He entered him.  
He entered him.  
“Ah!~’”  
A beautiful keen rose tinted as- fuck he was so beautioful.

He entered him.  
The world stopped  
Everything suddenly make sense………. Everything he was ever told abvbout not being good enough, none of that mattered when he was buried twofold into this warm pillowy embrace, in this deliciously plush eengulfment of muscle, his sphincter and pussy pumping and milking him dry.  
Preminger oohed and aahhhed feeling the ridges of his partners delectably ridged tool. “I’m… Arael I’m AH ,..close. “ He started To get dizzy, the heavy thrusts makingh him feel udderly Incocksicated,,,,,, 

 

Arael was like “Oi Oi’m gonna cum if you’er holes keep squelchsing loike this… oh i feel like im in the summer theme park wet n’ wild… like its litcherally so slipery” primimi was too in heven to think or speake his eyes were rollding up to his head and he kept majking his trademaker ACH noise over and over and this finally his pussy was like ok thats enough im orgasming. And arael’s cock and also cockballs? Were like ok sure me too and then arael flooded his caves with the juice white wet stuff just starting squashing out it was just going fucking everywhere and araeal was like A gnufgnpa6767fg7v8v770 v0 08 0 0~~~~! And they both ahegaod. “Premonition… i hope i did not get youre’ pregante…” and potage was like “oh no… plan B hasnt been invented yet either…” and he shoved arael off him. “Araeal even though I am a trans man you should know that even on Testosterone trans men can still get pregant if they do not use prtection like we just didnt. So I am regretting my decision now as a lapse of judgenment and I am hoping that the trans gender men reading this will learn from this mistake, especially if they have not yet achieved Hysterectomy or are not using condoms. I heavily urge everyone reading this to consider your sexual health above all else and stay safe. Stay hydrated: )” Arael and Preminger both look at the person reading this and smile and both say “make sure to use protection and consent is sexy!” The both take a bow and the curtains fall as credits roll over the curtains letting you know of all of the people who were involved in the project.

**Author's Note:**

> call us transphobic i dare you because you'd be right we're the preminger pussy gang


End file.
